Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: The FD Saga continues in this new vignette, which takes place eight months after Imperial Underground. Padme is nearing her due date. Meanwhile, Serra Keto is living in seclusion by her own choice. But Ferus is out to seek revenge for Siri's death.
1. Part 1 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with the second story in the Forever Destined vignette series. Imperial Underground had such a huge response and I'm really excited about this one too. So, sit back and enjoy, as we begin **Binary Sunset**. This vignette takes place eight months after Imperial Underground.

Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Tatooine. It was without a doubt an unfortunate place to live. Slavery was rampant and all was controlled by the Hutts, a slug like race of gangsters, vile and filthy creatures. Indeed, Shmi Skywalker had been unfortunate enough to be a slave there, before she met Qui-Gon and fell in love. The cities were full of villainy and scum. You could trust no one. Its Cantinas were some of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. The thieving, murdering, brawling, and prostitution in Mos Eisley alone was enough to put all of Bespin or Coruscant's most vulgar establishments to shame. If you were fortunate enough not to be a shop owner in one of the cities, selling a variety of things and were fortunate enough not to be a slave, then you most likely lived in the desert, making a sparse living as a moisture farmer. Beyond the cities or the moisture farms, the dangers of the planet increased even more. The Jundland Wastes were free roaming territory to a savage race of nomadic beings known as Sand People or Tuskan Raiders. The Jundland Wastes made a perfect place for exile if someone chose such a life. The night air on Tatooine was quite chilly, but that always changed drastically when the planet's binary suns rose over the horizon. Inside a small hovel, in the barren Jundland Wastes, lived an occupant, who had chosen this place as her punishment for sins she had committed against the galaxy. She had been redeemed and forgiven, but she had chosen this fate for herself. She made it her life's work to help the unfortunate souls of this Force forsaken planet as much as she could. It had been too painful for her to remain on Coruscant. She still loved him and probably always would. She was glad he was happy, but she couldn't bare to watch him from a distance. The things she had done still haunted her. Darth Xana still haunted her, prodding her to return to the dark side for another taste of power. With the dark side, she could have it all. But she knew that Xana's philosophies were untrue; but that did not stop the Sith persona from haunting her thoughts. Serra Keto tossed and turned violently in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, as another frequent nightmare assaulted her.

* * *

_Siri Tachi lay dead at her feet in the hot sand, a look of acceptance on her attractive face. _

"_You slaughtered the fool and showed her the power of the dark side. Yet...you stopped there," Xana hissed, as Padme Skywalker appeared before her. _

"_You had her...you could have slit her pretty throat. But you spared her and lost him forever!" Xana screamed, as Anakin appeared before her. She was forced to watch him take Padme in his arms and kiss her. _

"_You could have made him yours, you weakling! Yet, now you have nothing, you filth! You might as well curl up in your little sand hole and die!" Xana screamed. _

"_No one wants damaged goods! Your little Golden Boy doesn't want a stupid slut like you! No one will ever want you..." but this time, it wasn't Xana speaking. Siri was the one staring up at her, saying those words now. _

"_I'm sorry Siri...I'm sorry for killing you!" Serra cried out. _

"_Too late, you little tramp. Anakin should have let you commit suicide that day. Everyone would have been better off without you," Siri sneered. _

"_No...I've changed! I follow the light again! Darth Xana is dead!" Serra screamed. _

"_No Serra...she lives inside you...always," Anakin said. _

"_No...Anakin!" she reached out to him. But he smacked her hand away. _

"_Don't you get it, Serra? I don't want you. No one wants you!" he yelled. _

"_He's right. Why would he want you when he has me?" Padme said. _

"_Please...I'm sorry for everything! Please forgive me!" she screamed. _

"_Not until you forgive yourself, young one," a male voice said. Serra whirled around to find Cin Dralig, her former Master. _

"_Master..." she sobbed. _

"_No one can help you, Serra, until you help yourself," he said. _

"_Master...I need you!" Serra cried out. But he disappeared and melted into the cackling visage of the late former Chancellor Palpatine. _

"_Young fool...you'll never truly be free of the dark side. I'll see you in Sith hell!" Palpatine cackled. _

"NOOOO!" Serra screamed, as the dream faded and she shot up in bed. She was panting and sweating profusely. She got out of bed and quickly headed for the shower. She stood under the hot water until it turned cold, as her salty tears mixed with the rest of the water.

* * *

Padme giggled, as her husband fed her another bite of chocolate covered shuura. They were sitting on the sofa and it was early evening. Her feet were propped up on his lap, as she rested against the sofa arm, a hand resting on her very pregnant stomach. The twins were playing in their room and Kimberly crawled about on the living room floor, playing with several of her toys.

"You're spoiling me, my love," she said.

"You know I love pampering you. Besides, your ankles are all swollen. You need to keep them elevated," he said, as he rubbed her small feet.

"I know," she replied.

"Don't you think it's time to begin your maternity leave? You're eight months along with twins. Bant said it could be any day now," he said.

"I know and I plan to in a few days. There's just a couple issues coming up in the next couple days that I want to be there for. I promise just a couple more days, then I'll begin my leave," she said.

"Okay, but I'm sure it's nothing that Jar Jar can't handle for you," he said.

"Maybe, but last time I left an important vote in his hands, Palpatine was granted Emergency powers and started a war," she replied. He smirked.

"Point taken, though I doubt something like that will happen now with Bail in power," Anakin replied, as he fed her another piece of fruit.

"You know...we still need to name them. We couldn't agree on anything last night," she said, as they watched Kimberly pull herself up and toddle to her father, her caramel colored pigtails bouncing as she did.

"Daddy!" she grinned, as he swooped her up into his lap.

"Hey there, tiny angel. What do you think we should call your little brother and sister?" he asked. She pointed her tiny finger at her mother's belly.

"Baby?" she asked.

"That's right sweetheart. The babies are in mommy's tummy," Padme told her.

"You really don't want to call them David and Danielle?" he asked.

"They're nice, but they just don't seem to fit," she replied, as she thought for a moment.

"How about Logan and Lana?" she asked. Kimberly blew a raspberry.

"I agree with tiny angel. Too many L's. She'll feel outnumbered," he joked, receiving a look of disdain from his wife.

"I doubt she will ever feel outnumbered. Not with the way she has you wrapped around her finger," Padme teased him.

"Maybe not, but I think we should go with a differed letter other than L," he said.

"You know, they don't have to match," she said.

"I guess not, but it's more fun if they do," he replied.

"Okay. I guess the search for your names continues, angels," Padme said, talking to their unborn twins. Suddenly, the door indicator chimed.

"Hold that thought," Anakin said, as he stood with Kimberly in his arms.

"Door!" she called.

"Yep, someone's at the door. Let's go see who it is," he said. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Bail and Breha Organa there.

"Hello Anakin. Breha and I thought we'd stop by to see Padme. I hope you don't mind," he said.

"Of course not. You're both always welcome," he replied, as he let them in.

"Breha's been shopping again," Bail chuckled, as he carried a bag.

"It's just a few things for the children," she responded in her own defense.

"I'm sure they will love it," Anakin said.

"Can you say hi to Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha?" he asked his daughter.

"Hi!" Kimberly parroted, as she waved her little hand.

"Hi sweetheart. Oh, she's getting so big," Breha gushed.

"Bail, Breha, what a wonderful surprise," Padme said, as she came beside her husband.

"Hello Padme," Breha said hugged her.

"You're absolutely glowing," Breha said, as she pulled back to look at her friend. Padme blushed shyly.

"Thank you," she replied. She felt so bad for Breha at times, for she wanted a baby of her own so badly.

"Come in and please sit," Padme motioned them to the living area. They got comfortable on the sofas and Threepio delivered a tray with a pot of caf and four mugs.

"Mommy, is someone here?" Leia called.

"It's Uncle Bail and Aunt Breha, sweetheart," Padme responded. The four-year-old twins scrambled into the room with their usual energy and greeted their guests with hugs.

"Oh my, you're both getting so big," Breha said.

"I'm four now!" Luke exclaimed, as he held up four fingers.

"Me too and I'm older than Lukie," Leia said.

"Nah uh," he protested.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"Are not," he said.

"Am too, right daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"You're both the same age," Anakin replied.

"But I was born first, right mommy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, you were born two minutes before Luke," Padme replied.

"See?" Leia huffed with an air of superiority.

"Doesn't count," Luke said. Leia stamped her foot down.

"Does too!"

"Does not,"

"Luke William and Leia Elana Skywalker, we have guests and you will stop your quarreling, lest you both wish to be sent to your rooms," Padme said sternly. Bail and Breha couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I brought something for you both. I got them at my last trip to the marketplace," Breha said, as she presented two color pads.

"Wow, thank you Aunt Breha!" Leia said, as she received one with fairy tale animals to color.

"Yeah, thank you!" Luke said, as he received one with spaceships and speeders to color.

"Come on Lukie!" Leia said, as they found an area on the living room floor, where they set to coloring their pictures.

"And don't think I forgot you, little one," Breha said, as she presented Kimberly with a stuffed Alderaanian snow cat. Kimberly's eyes lit up, as she accepted the plush toy in her little hands. She giggled and hugged the toy.

"Thank you Breha, you didn't have to do that," Padme said.

"I know, but I wanted to. There's a couple more stuffed toys in here for the new little ones," Breha said, as she handed the bag to Padme.

"Thank you both," Padme said graciously.

"You know how we love spoiling them. But if things keep moving along, we might have our own little one soon," Bail said.

"Then things are going well with the adoption agency?" Padme asked.

"Slow, but very well," Bail replied.

"That's great. We both really hope it works out for you," Anakin said.

"Thank you. But speaking of little ones, have you decided on names for these new ones? They'll be here before you know it," Bail said. Padme smiled.

"As a matter of fact, we were in the process of disagreeing on that before you arrived," Padme said.

"I wanted David and Danielle, but Padme shot that down," Anakin said.

"They're nice, but they don't feel right. Besides, you shot me down too. Logan and Lana are nice names, but you think that's too many L's," Padme replied.

"It is, right tiny angel?" he asked, as he bounced her on his knee. She grinned at her father in response. Bail chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you call them, they will be beautiful," Bail said.

"You know, if your adoption goes through soon, your baby will be about the same age as these two. It will be nice for them to grow up together," Padme said.

"We agree," Breha replied, with a smile.

"Would you both like to join us for dinner? We'd love to have you," Padme said.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to be a bother," Breha said.

"No bother at all," Padme replied.

"Yeah and Padme's making my mom's famous Bantha Stew," Anakin added.

"Well, in that case, perhaps we will join you," Bail smiled.

"Great. I'll go get started," Padme said, allowing Bail and Breha to spend some time with the children. She smiled at her husband across the room, as they both watched the couple interact with Kimberly.

"I know you've answered a lot of prayers for me," Padme said quietly to the Force.

"But if you see fit, Bail and Breha would make some little orphan very happy, because they would be wonderful parents. You've truly blessed Anakin and I and I request the same for my dear friends," Padme said quietly, before retreating to the kitchen...

* * *

Since Serra's decision to leave for exile, her location had been the Council's closely guarded secret, which included her former Master, Cin Dralig. He spoke to Serra often in Master Yoda's meditation chambers, for the privacy. Today was no different, as he consoled her over the Holocom following another nightmare.

"Serra, I know it is hard to believe, but these nightmares will pass in time. You are still very much healing and it will be a very long process," Cin assured her.

"I know Master, thank you," Serra responded. He smiled gently.

"You're very welcome, my padawan. Now, I'll be loading up another supply crate and be sending it on a transport in the morning. You can pick it up at Watto's shop tomorrow afternoon as usual," Cin said.

"Thank you Master," she answered.

"Well, then I shall talk with you in a few days then. May the Force be with you," Cin said.

"And with you, Master," she answered, as the transmission winked out.

* * *

Ferus Olin sparred idly with Sha'a Gi, being that he was in charge of the inept Knight's lesson today. He had made a mild improvement in the last eight months, but if it was completely up to Ferus, he would have sent the sniveling fool to Agri-Corps long ago. Ferus was only half paying attention to the spar and still managed to knock Sha'a on his backside several times.

"_Pathetic,"_ he thought to himself.

"That's enough for today. Hit the showers," he barked at Sha'a. The Knight left to do so, as Ferus dabbed his forehead with a towel. The Knight and former padawan to Siri Tachi stood at about five feet nine inches with a thick crop of jet black hair and a pair of hazel eyes. He was what most considered to be an attractive young man, with a lean, muscular build, but he was angry. He had been this way since Siri's murder and many were concerned about him. He picked up his shirt and his satchel, heading to his quarters to shower. He dropped his things on his bed, once he was there, and opened the drawer of his night stand, pulling out a holo he had framed of him and Siri together.

"You should still be here with me," he gritted his teeth to hold back the tears and shoved the holo back in the drawer, before heading for the fresher. In the last year of Siri's life, their relationship had evolved beyond that of Master and Padawan. They chose to keep it a secret and even till this day, Ferus had told no one that he and Siri had become lovers. As he stepped into the shower, he recalled their first night together and how it had happened...

* * *

_He lay awake in their tent. They were currently stationed on Felucia, embroiled in a battle between the Republic and the Separatists. He'd been listening to his Master quietly cry, as she thought he was asleep. Normally, she was very strong, but Obi-Wan's rejection still got to her at times. And now they had heard about how close Obi-Wan was becoming with Sola Naberrie. The news had hit her hard and made Ferus' blood boil. She deserved to be loved. She was beautiful, kind, and a wonderful person. His attraction to his Master was nothing new to him. At his twenty-one years of age, his hormones were raging and had been since he was fifteen. But he was more than just attracted to her and he wanted nothing more than to love her the way she deserved to be loved. He was painfully aware of their age difference, but that didn't seem to matter to his heart at all. _

"_Master...are you going to be all right?" he asked. Siri sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away._

"_I'm sorry Ferus, did I wake you?" she asked. _

"_No Master...I've been awake," he said, as he raised their lantern's glow. _

"_I'm sorry I kept you awake," she said. _

"_I'm worried about you, Master," he said. She smiled._

"_Thank you Ferus, but I'll be fine," she said, patting his shoulder. _

"_Now or never," Ferus said to himself, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. To his pleasant surprise, she kissed back for a brief moment, before pushing him away. _

"_Ferus...no..." she said. _

"_Why not?" he asked. _

"_Well for one, you are my padawan. And another, I am almost old enough to be your mother," Siri replied. _

"_I'm not a little boy anymore, Master, nor are you my mother. I don't care about your age. The heart wants what it wants," he said fiercely. _

"_Ferus...we can't," Siri stressed. _

"_The Council does not forbid it, but strongly frowns on romantic relationships between Masters and Padawans," Siri said. _

"_But I will soon no longer be a padawan. You told me yourself that I am ready for the trails and that I would begin them as soon as we were recalled to Coruscant...if that even happens," he snorted. _

"_It will...and yes, you are ready. But if we were to be intimate, it would drastically change everything between us," she replied. _

"_Maybe I want it to change. Maybe I want to be more than your padawan," he said. _

"_Ferus..." she began. _

"_I love you," he blurted out. Siri was stunned by the emotion in his voice. _

"_Oh Ferus," she said in lament. _

"_We could keep it between us...at least until I'm Knighted. And who really cares what they think anyway? You never have before. I know I can love you the way you should be loved!" he said fiercely. As Siri stared at the handsome young man before her, her resolve slowly dwindled...and Ferus could feel it. He kissed her again and Siri could feel the need and desire he was feeling. It had been so long since anyone had wanted or needed her and it felt so good. As he pressed his hard body against hers, she felt herself give in and she began to kiss back. _

"_Ferus..." Siri rasped, as he kissed at her neck. The exuberance of his youth thrilled and excited her. It had been a long time since she had been made love to. Since Obi-Wan, she'd had plenty of sex, but not by a man that had any sort of feelings for her._

"_Ferus...you must be sure about this. It really will change everything," she said. _

"_I know Master. I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm about to be with the woman I love...at last," he said. _

"_Then stop calling me Master," she replied. He smirked and captured her lips in his own again... _

* * *

Tears streamed down Ferus' cheeks, as he remembered the many passionate nights he'd spent in Siri's arms, kissing her and making love to her. Everything had completely changed for them after that, but it had been a wonderful change. Siri had eventually fallen in love with him as well and on the evening of his Knighting, she had told him so. That night had been filled with love and passion...

* * *

_Ferus sipped at his drink, as the small celebration of his Knighting wafted around him. He saw Siri speaking to her old Master and watched, as her eyes soon locked with his from across the room. He watched as she approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. _

"_Congratulations on your Knighting, young one. I have a gift for you. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes. Don't be tardy," she said, as she quietly left the celebration. Ferus waited impatiently and followed a few moments later, arriving exactly on time. As he entered her quarters, he saw her standing there, dressed in a black negligee that made his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Ferus...I know that I have not said the words you have longed to hear, as you have said them to me," she began. Ferus lowered his head, dreading that she was about to tell him that she did not love him. _

"_You are a Knight now and I feel I can let you know my true feelings. I'm in love you with you as well," she said. Ferus' eyes widened, as he looked up at her. _

"_You...are?" he asked. She smiled. _

"_Believe me, I never thought I would have ever fallen in love with you...but I have. I thought maybe after we return from our mission to Tatooine, we could make it public. But for now, I think I'd like to keep it between us," Siri said. Ferus smiled. _

"_Me too," he replied, as he captured her lips in a kiss. __ It would be a long night of lovemaking for them, as the rest of their comrades remained oblivious to their togetherness..._

* * *

Ferus' tears soon turned to anger, as he remembered the last time they were together. They were on Tatooine, sharing a drink in a local Cantina, when they felt a disturbance in the Force. Siri had ordered him to stay behind, telling him that he needed to complete the mission they had come here for. That was when the Crime Lord they had been tracking came in. He was forced to stay and deal with the fool, while Siri left to take care of whatever it was that she had sensed. And that was the last time he saw her. When he found her, she was dead. He assumed that she had been slain by the Sith and later learned it to be Serra Keto that had killed her after her fall to the dark side. From that moment on, he swore he would make Serra pay for killing the woman he loved. Unfortunately, after her supposed return to the light, she was kept in isolation and then left for an unknown planet to complete her healing in seclusion. But Ferus vowed to find out where she was. And when he did, he would go there to seek his revenge for Siri... 


	2. Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for the great response so far. I'm having as much fun writing these vignettes as you guys are having reading them. Enjoy this next installment.

Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Cin Dralig watched the two Clone Soldiers load the crate onto the transport.

"Is that everything, Master Dralig?" Commander Cody asked.

"Yes Cody, I believe I have loaded all the necessities. You may leave whenever you're ready," Cin replied.

"Very good, Commander. Safe journey," Cin said, as he slowly left the landing pad. As he did, Ferus appeared from around the corner. He walked casually onto the small landing pad.

"Knight Olin, long time no see, Sir," Cody saluted. Ferus saluted back.

"Yes it has. Doing a supply run?" Ferus asked.

"Uh...yes sir, for Master Dralig," Cody responded. Ferus nodded.

"Tell me, Commander, where is this shipment going?" Ferus asked.

"Uh...I'm sorry sir, but I'm not allowed to say," Cody said.

"Ah, one of those secret Council matters, I see. Well, have a safe journey, Commander," Ferus said, as Cody turned his back. Ferus quickly placed a tracking device on the underbelly and then slipped out of sight.

"The checks are done and all reports are clear, Commander," Lt. Dax said.

"Then let's be on our way," Cody said, as they boarded and quickly took off...

* * *

In the last eight months, there had been a spike in illegal spice trafficking, as well as mysterious kidnappings, and even an increase in murders. The Jedi had deduced that the people being kidnapped were being sold into slavery and being forced into prostitution rings, since most that were disappearing were children and young women. They assumed they were seeing a rise of new crime ring, so most of Obi-Wan and Anakin's days were spent in Coruscant's lower levels, investigating leads, arresting suspects for interrogation, and executing drug busts. Anakin did not like the feelings that the crime surge was giving him. He was convinced that this new crime ring was linked to the Imperial Underground somehow. Unfortunately, they had no hard evidence to prove as such. All suspects they had captured thus far were usually uninformed lackeys, designed to keep them off the trail of the real offenders. Fortunately, being that they were the Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator, there were a few informants willing to tip them off to anything they managed to see. Of course, they did not do this for free. But for Jedi protection and a few credits, they could be made to talk.

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the sleazy Cantina, drawing immediate attention. Badly played music wafted around them, as several female strippers entertained the Cantina's sleazy customers.

"I'm going to look around. See what you can find," Obi-Wan said to him, as he stepped to the tables, feeling the occupants out for any sign of nervousness or desperation that may have been caused by their presence. Anakin stepped up to the bar and a pretty blonde smiled at him, as she turned. She was tall and long legged, her risque attire accenting her voluptuous curves.

"What can I get for you, Master Jedi?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Information, as usual, Penny. Is your boss around?" he asked. She pouted.

"He's in the back. But I think I can give you something much better than information," she smirked, as she leaned on the counter, giving him a generous view of her cleavage. But Anakin wasn't fazed in the slightest. Penny was harmless too, even though she tried this routine with him every time he came in.

"How is that you manage to forget about the ring on my finger every time I come in?" he asked, with a smirk. She pouted again.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she shrugged. He shook his head.

"I'll take a jawa juice, while I wait for Andar," Anakin said. She poured his drink and leaned against the counter.

"So, you on some big case?" she asked.

"We think there may be a fairly large shipment of spices coming in today. Know anything about that?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe," she replied. Anakin rolled his eyes and stuffed some credits into her palm.

"Hey, a girl has to make a living. But for you, I'd take another kind of payment," she said, undressing him with her eyes.

"You're a persistent one. But I'm happily married to an insanely beautiful woman," he replied.

"You don't have to rub it in," she pouted.

"You could stop hitting on me," he retorted.

"Never. Not with a man that looks as good as you," she said, playfully licking her lips.

"Penny..." he admonished.

"Fine, fine. Don't turn around, but at the third table on the right sits Devan De'reux," she said. Anakin used the Force to see the man without looking at him. He was a husky fellow with an arrogant air about him, probably around thirty in age, with tawny hair and a muddled complexion.

"De'reux. That sounds familiar," Anakin said.

"It should. His family is loaded," she replied.

"Oh, now I remember. The De'reux family of Corellia. Real high society people," Anakin replied.

"Yep, their fortune goes back centuries. Very old money. They practically own Corellia and half of Coruscant. Not to mention a half a dozen other planets," she replied.

"Dirty money too, if the rumors about their involvement in a slew of criminal dealings is true," he replied.

"Oh it's true. That bastard is here all the time, throwing his money around. He's mean as a Nexu, especially to the girls. Thinks he can do whatever he damn well pleases to them. Andar can't do much. He brings this dump a lot of credits," Penny replied.

"You think he's involved in the new string of crimes?" Anakin asked.

"I'd bet my next paycheck on it," she replied. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Penny. You've been a big help, as usual," he said, giving her more credits.

"Keep putting that money into your tuition," he told her.

"I will. Your visits here make it worth working in this hell hole," she replied.

"Stick with your education and you'll be out of here in no time," he said.

"Thanks," she replied genuinely.

"Look who I found trying to hide in back," Obi-Wan said, as he pulled Andar along by his collar.

"Well, well, Andar. You weren't trying to give us the slip now, were you?" he asked the portly bartender. The man appeared human, but his face was oddly disfigured, as one cheek was scrunched up, marred by scaring, causing his bottom lip to jut out unnaturally. He had wisps of graying black hair left on his balding head and he was quite morbidly obese.

"Look Kenobi, I don't know nuttin. Now take pretty boy 'ere and get out," Andar said gruffly.

"Now Andar, we know you always have good information for us. Want to tell us about the spice shipment that's going down later? Like where it will be, perhaps?" Anakin asked. Andar looked to Penny.

"You mind trickin' my waitress again, pretty boy?" Andar barred his ugly, dirty teeth.

"Well, I had to get my information. No harm done to her," Anakin said. Penny played along, keeping a void expression on her face.

"Get back to work, girl. I don't pay ya to 'tand 'dere!" he shouted. Penny jumped and quickly did as she was asked.

"Wortless little slut," Andar grumbled.

"Come on Andar, tell us what you know," Obi-Wan said.

"You guys 're bad for business. You got all my customers wound up wit' you bein' 'ere. I don't know nuttin', now get," Andar pleaded.

"Nervous, are they? What could they possibly be hiding?" Obi-Wan quipped.

"Good question. Any ideas, Andar, old pal?" Anakin mocked. Andar growled.

"Look, 'dere might be sometin' going down at 'da docks in a few hours," Andar said. The docks referred to a shady part of territory in the slums. It was a large sink hole in the planet where the Coruscant reservoir dumped lake water into. It was very dense and easy to hide things in...particularly water proof crates full of anything from spices to stolen goods to even bodies. It was arguably the most dangerous place on Coruscant.

"Thanks for your help," Obi-Wan said, as he pushed some credits into the man's hand. "Just get out now and take Golden Boy wit' ya. He makes my customers nervous and distracts my employees," Andar aid. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Come along Anakin. I believe we've overstayed our welcome," Obi-Wan said, as he and his younger brother walked out, well aware of Devan De'reux's eyes on them. They hopped into Anakin's yellow speeder, which was a replacement for his old one that had been destroyed eight months ago.

"Aayla, do you copy?" Obi-Wan said into his comlink.

"_I read you, Ben," _she responded.

"We think something may be going down at the docks in a couple hours. A little backup wouldn't hurt," he said.

"_I'll gather a team and move into position. Be careful, the docks are full of vicious beings," _she said.

"We will. Obi-Wan out," he said, as he clicked the comm off. Anakin sped off into the treacherous alleyways that led to the docks...

* * *

Qui-Gon stepped into Master Yoda's meditation chamber, where the three Senior members of the Council sat.

"I believe we may have a situation on our hands," Qui-Gon said, as he took his seat.

"What is it, son?" Dooku asked.

"Ferus did not show up for his lesson with Sha'a Gi today. I checked all the transport logs and found that he checked out his X-Wing just two hours ago. But he failed to log his course and is not responding to any of the control room's hails," Qui-Gon said.

"That is odd. Ferus was assigned no duties off planet," Mace said.

"Do you think he has discovered Serra's whereabouts?" Dooku asked.

"He has been dealing with a lot of anger. He may have somehow discovered this morning's transport and could have tracked it," Qui-Gon said.

"If he is headed for Tatooine, then we should inform Cin at once that Serra may be in danger," Dooku said.

"Do you really believe Ferus would hurt her?" Mace asked.

"Siri's death hit him very hard. He may do something he later regrets. We should discuss who to send to go after him," Dooku said.

"Go, I think Anakin should," Yoda said.

"But Master, we can't send Anakin now. Not with Padme being so close to her due date," Qui-Gon replied.

"Feel responsible for Siri's death, Anakin and Padme still do, in some ways. Want to go they both will," Yoda said.

"But Padme cannot travel in her condition," Dooku protested.

"Listen to the Force's guidance, we must. Works in mysterious ways it does. Calling Anakin and Padme it is for this task," Yoda insisted.

"Time for Ferus and Serra to learn to love again. Who better to teach them, then two people that have mastered the power of love and devotion," Yoda said. Qui-Gon and Dooku did not look so certain.

"We will trust your judgement, Master, even though we don't think this is a very good idea," Qui-Gon said.

"I'll have Anakin and Obi-Wan report to the Council Room immediately when they return from their patrol," Mace said.

"And I will ask Padme to come here, once she is finished at the Senate for the day," Dooku said.

"Good. Serra is well hidden. Let's hope she can stay that way until someone can get there to talk some sense into Ferus," Mace said, as they dismissed.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan found a secluded spot and parked the speeder. The musty smell from the water nearby filled the air and the usual thick mist that surrounded the docks area hung in the air as well. Anakin opened the trunk of the speeder and pulled out a long, sleek looking board.

"What in blazes is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Something new I've been working on," Anakin said, as he dropped it to the ground. The board hovered just above the ground and Anakin stepped onto it. Straps locked his feet into place.

"Just in case our culprits decide to run," Anakin said.

"You're going to chase them on that contraption?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Come on Ben, live a little. I tried it the other night with a spin around Senate airspace. It was a rush. Fast too. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet," Anakin said.

"How about the suicide board," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Ha, ha, funny. But these guys aren't getting away this time," Anakin said, as he stepped off the board and picked it up, tucking it under his arm. He followed Obi-Wan, as they crept through the dank alley and toward the massive sinkhole. Peeking around the corner, they saw De'reux, puffing on a death stick. Around him stood several of his seedy associates

"You getting this?" Anakin asked, as his brother held the scanner to his eyes. Obi-Wan zoomed and focused in, before pressing the record button.

"I am now," he responded. De'reux began motioning to his people, as a small shuttle arrived, hovering over the water. The ship deployed the sea worthy landing gear and gently set down on the water, dropping the ramp. It was then that a few of his men boarded speeder bikes with chains attached to the back. They ascended into the air, each pulling a waterproof crate from the water. Men stationed on the ramp of the shuttle began to unhook the cargo and carry it into the shuttle.

"Let's find out what's in those crates," Anakin said.

"You read my mind," Obi-Wan said, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"Aayla, move in now," he said. With stealth speed, the Jedi brothers moved in behind Devan and ignited their blades.

"Your little operation is over, De'reux. You're under arrest," Obi-Wan said. Devan smirked and turned, blowing smoke in the Jedi's face

"You have nothing on me, Jedi scum. Where's your proof that I'm doing anything wrong?"

"We're about to have all the proof we need, De'reux," Anakin said. Devan chuckled and flicked his spend death stick into the water.

"I'm a De'reux. Nothing you have on me will stick. My father can buy any judge he wants. Now, why don't you take hero boy here and get lost, Kenobi," De'reux spat.

"I believe Master Kenobi placed you under arrest, Mr. De'reux. I assure you it was not in jest," Aayla said, appearing with five Clone Soldiers behind her. He snarled and raised the comlink to his lips.

"Get the shuttle out of here!" he shouted into it.

"That shuttle is not going anywhere. Master Fisto has already taken control," Aayla said. De'reux looked out onto the water and watched the Nautolan Jedi flip out of the water and onto the ramp. They watched, as Kit easily subdued the perpetrators. Those who were foolish enough to attack met the end of Kit's light saber. Th Jedi only wounded them, while the others surrendered. All were placed in stun cuffs. Kit grinned and waved to them.

"Anakin was right. These crates are full of illegal substances!" Kit called.

"Meddlesome Jedi scum!" Devan snarled, as he hurled a thermal detonator at them. It exploded, tossing them all about. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Aayla recovered quickly, but De'reux was already firing up a speeder bike.

"I knew he'd never come quietly," Anakin said, as he hopped onto his hover board and went sailing after the escaping criminal.

"You give Anakin some backup. We'll take care of things here. A prison transport is on its way," Aayla said. Obi-Wan nodded and sprinted back to Anakin's speeder, before taking off after him.

* * *

De'reux's speeder zoomed up and over the Coruscant dam wall and he sailed over the sparkling, artificial lake. Anakin was hot on his trail, as he scaled the dam wall with ease. Devan snarled, as he activated another thermal detonator, tossing it behind him at the young Jedi. Anakin dodged his onslaught in a zigzag motion. When De'reux realized he wouldn't get rid of the Jedi in that manner, he stomped on the thrusters engaging in deadly speeds. Anakin leaned forward, activating increased thruster power and kept in pursuit of the assailant. Anakin flipped several times with the board, inching closer and closer to the speeder bike. He wound up and tossed his grappling cable, latching onto the rear of the bike. De'reux snarled and began weaving violently, trying to shake the young Jedi off. Anakin slowly pulled himself in closer, just as Devan spotted a ferry boat in the distance. He dove down and began speeding toward it in an attempt to slam the Jedi into it. But the Chosen One had other plans. Anakin swung around on the cable, flipping onto the side of the bike. He ignited his blade and sliced the front end off. The bike went spiraling into the water, as Anakin grabbed Devan by the collar. Anakin landed on the deck of the ferry, startling its occupants. De'reux threw a punch, which Anakin evaded. He kicked off the hover board and slammed a foot into De'reux's gut. Devan fell on his back and Anakin hauled him to his feet, before placing a pari of stun cuffs on him.

"Like I said back at the docks, Mr. De'reux, you're under arrest," Anakin said, as Obi-Wan arrived. The young Jedi shoved the criminal into the back seat, before hopping into the passenger seat, ignoring shouts from the people and the flashes of their holo cameras.

"Always have to make a spectacle, don't you?" Obi-Wan teased.

"That wasn't a spectacle. That was style. And I caught him, didn't I? Anakin replied, with a smirk.

"That you did. I'm sure you'll enjoy prison, Mr. De'reux," Obi-Wan said, as he sped off for the Coruscant Maximum Security Prison Facility.

* * *

Padme arrived on the Temple landing pad, where Qui-Gon waited for her, holding his youngest granddaughter.

"Mommy!" Kimberly pointed. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Yes, that's your mommy, little one," he said. Padme smiled at them, as she approached.

"Hello sweetheart," Qui-Gon said.

"Hi dad. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"We have a bit of a situation, I'm afraid. I'll explain more in session when Anakin and Obi-Wan get here," he replied, as he handed Kimberly to her.

"Hi my sweet girl. Is papa showing you off to everyone again?" Padme asked. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I can't help myself. She's a big hit around here," Qui-Gon said, as he led Padme inside while they waited for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Dooku approached with a smirk, as they entered the atrium.

"The boys are on their way. They made a rather big arrest this afternoon," Dooku said.

"Really?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They busted up a spice smuggling operation and Ani went after Devan De'reux...and caught him," Dooku smirked.

"A De'reux? Can we make the charges stick?" Qui-Gon asked.

"With the evidence Aayla and Kit recovered, I don't think even the De'reux family can buy their way out of this one," Dooku said.

"Buy their way out?" Padme asked.

"The De'reux family owns most of Corellia and a slew of land on dozens of other planets. They believe they are above the law," Dooku explained. Padme smirked.

"I am very good friends with Judge Annae. She and I attended classes together before my election as Princess of Theed. I'll make a call and see if she'll pick up the case. Abigail Annae is not one that can be bought," Padme said.

"You're brilliant sweetheart," Dooku said, grateful for Padme's willingness to see justice done.

"I'll go make the call while we're waiting and then I'll have Sola take Kimberly while we meet with the Council," she said, as she walked toward the nearest conference room.

"Could you have imagined Anakin could have found a more perfect woman for him?" Dooku mentioned.

"No, but I'm glad he did," Qui-Gon replied, with a smile.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan prepared to enter the Council Room. As they rounded the corner, they saw Padme waiting for them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked, as he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"The Council asked me to come to today's session. I guess there is some sort of situation that has risen," she explained.

"We better get in there," Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Padme joined hands and followed him in.

As they entered, they noticed a chair had been added next to Anakin's. They all took their seats and Mace began.

"Senator, thank you for coming today. We have a very important matter to discuss," Mace said.

"Master, does this have anything to do with the arrests Obi-Wan and I made this afternoon?" Anakin asked.

"No, though that was very valiant work by you both. But no, it is about another matter entirely," Mace began.

"I'm afraid we have a rogue Jedi," Mace stated.

"Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"Ferus Olin. We believe he may have discovered Serra's whereabouts and went after her," Dooku said.

"You think he's going to try and kill her?" Anakin asked.

"He's very angry and he thinks he wants revenge. We are afraid he may do something terrible in a blind rage," Qui-Gon said.

"Someone has to stop him," Padme said.

"Yes, right you are Senator. Call you here today for this reason. Believe I do, that the Force is calling you and your husband for this task," Yoda said.

"Us? But Master, Padme can't go anywhere in her condition and certainly not to Tatooine. I would go as well, but I'm not sure I can leave her at this time. Is there not somebody else that can go?" Anakin asked.

"Many we could send. But sense I do, that successful, they would not be. Need to learn to love again, they do. Who better to learn it from, then two who have mastered it, hmmm?" Yoda questioned. Anakin and Padme looked at each other.

"Guide you, the Force always does. Listen to its call you must," Yoda instructed.

"I still feel responsible for Siri's death sometimes," Anakin said quietly.

"Ani, it was not your fault. Siri chose her path. She knew that at all costs that you had to return to Coruscant. None of us would be here right now if you had not made it back," Obi-Wan said.

"I know...but still. I was the reason Serra turned in the first place," Anakin said.

"You cannot blame yourself for that. We know that Sidious and Grievous tortured her in order to manipulate her feelings," Dooku said.

"I realize that. But Master Yoda is right. If anyone can teach their broken souls how to love again, maybe it's us," Anakin said.

"Anakin is right. We're the last two people Ferus and Serra want to see. Maybe it will be just what they need," Padme added. Qui-Gon and the others minus Yoda looked skeptical.

"I know that my current condition should hinder me from this task...but I'll be with Anakin. I do not think the Force would call us to do this and then leave us without its protection. This feels right," Padme said. Anakin nodded.

"Padme's right. I feel like this is something we have to do...as if Serra and Ferus' very lives depend on us. If that's the case, we will not let them down," Anakin said. Yoda smiled.

"Truly the Force's Chosen Ones, you are. Leave at once, you must. No time for delay there is, I am afraid," Yoda said. Anakin nodded, as he and his wife rose from their seats. The Council members quietly exited behind them...

* * *

Anakin and Padme stood on the landing pad where their Nubian Cruiser sat. Artoo was performing the final checks and Threepio was chattering to him. Padme held their baby girl, as Anakin knelt beside her, hugging the twins tightly.

"How come you and mommy is going away?" Leia asked.

"We have to go help a couple friends. We shouldn't be gone more than a few days at most, princess," he told her, as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll miss you," Luke pouted.

"Oh, we'll miss you too buddy. More than you can imagine," Anakin said, kissing his forehead as well. The twins hugged him tightly again and he stood, taking the baby, as Padme knelt down to say her goodbyes.

"Hey there tiny angel. Mommy and daddy will miss you so much, but we'll be back before you know it," Anakin told her. Once they had said their goodbyes, Anakin handed Kimberly to his mother and helped his wife onto the ship. Artoo rolled up the ramp, while Threepio followed, grumbling about space travel. The ship slowly lifted off and ascended through the atmosphere. Anakin set the course for Tatooine and the ship blazed into hyperspace...


	3. Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for the amazing response on this so far! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.

Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

As Anakin came back into the cabin, he spotted his wife lounging on the massive cushions that adorned the floor of the living area in their ship. She was reading something on a datapad, while resting a hand on her round stomach.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, as he discarded his utility belt and shoes, as well as his leather jerkin. Padme had already donned a long, silky blue nightgown.

"I was just reading how this heroic Jedi captured a dangerous man who belongs to Corellia's biggest crime family today," she said, with a playful smile.

"Really? Sounds interesting," he replied.

"Very. What a lucky woman his wife must be," she said. He smirked, as he tossed his tunic and pants away, before slipping into a pair of sleep pants his wife had set out for him. He noticed she had stopped reading to watch his little display.

"Or maybe he's the lucky one," Anakin replied, as he plopped down next to her. She eyed him, drinking in the sight of the bare, lean muscle of his torso before her.

"What else does it say?" he asked.

"That you have a body to die for," Padme blurted out. He smirked.

"Really? They said that?" he asked.

"They say it all the time. But they can only look, because you're mine," she replied, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in this galaxy," he said, as she lay back against the cushions, her hair fanning out around her. Anakin settled beside her, their lips meeting in a passionate array of kisses. Padme hummed, as his lips moved to her neck. His hand rested on her swollen belly and he smiled, as he felt the twins kick. He looked up at his wife, who embodied that incredible glow of a woman with child...or children in this case.

"They already know your presence," she said, her eyes shining with love.

"I think they definitely know when mommy is happy," he replied. Padme cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Mommy is always happy when she's with daddy," Padme said. Anakin used the Force to lower the cabin lights.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be to Tatooine in the morning," he said, as he kissed her hair. Together in each others arms, as always, they drifted into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

They landed in Mos Espa the next morning, again on the outskirts to avoid the port that was run by the Hutts. Padme draped her indigo cloak over her shoulders and joined hands with her husband, as they trekked down the ramp.

"Keep the ship locked up, Artoo, and call if there's any problems," Anakin instructed. Artoo whirled affirmatively.

"Oh and keep Threepio out of trouble too," Anakin said.

"I beg your pardon, Master Ani, but Artoo is the troublemaker around here, not I," Threepio rebuked. Anakin smirked, as he heard Padme giggle and Artoo emit an electronic raspberry.

"Just stay in the ship, you two. We don't want the Jawas getting a hold of you or, the Sand People," Anakin said, as they set out.

"Angel, are you sure you're up to walking? It's pretty hot out here," he said, noticing the binary suns were beating down on the planet in full force. Padme smiled.

"You're sweet, baby, but I'm fine. Exercise is good for me, as long as I don't over exert," she replied.

"Okay, but if you get tired, I can rent us a carriage," he said.

"I'll let you know if I get tired," she promised.

Mos Espa bustled with activity, as merchants heckled with customers, selling just about anything you could imagine. Tatooine was a melting pot of various races, being that it was a safe haven for criminals, shady characters, and misfits in general. Padme wasn't sure if she had ever seen a more strange combination of beings before. Even being a Galactic Senator, she saw many species she was unfamiliar with. As they idly walked by vendors, they shouted out to them, advertising their merchandise. She watched her husband scan their surroundings. She could tell he was probing the Force to try and sense Ferus or maybe even Serra.

"Do you sense anything?" she asked quietly.

"No...Ferus is likely masking his presence. Serra likely is too, if she's even in Mos Espa right now. My guess is that Ferus is somewhere, watching and waiting for her to appear," he said. Padme was startled suddenly, as a vendor they were passing grabbed her sleeve to get her attention. Padme winced away from the humanoid man, for he carried a foul stench. His face was horribly scarred and disfigured. His teeth were rotting and his gray hair was dirty and stringy.

"Can I interest you in a nice necklace, pretty lady?" he rasped, holding up the piece of jewelry. It was the ugliest, gaudiest thing Padme had ever seen.

"Um...no thank you," Padme replied politely, as they kept walking. He tugged her sleeve again.

"But such a pretty neck deserves somethin' pretty around it," he urged her. Anakin smacked his dirty hands away, as he started to reach for Padme's neck with the ghastly necklace in hand.

"Back off sleamo," Anakin growled. The vendor was plenty intimidated by the young man that towered over him. Anakin wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and they continued on.

"Sleamo?" she asked. He smirked.

"It's Huttese for slime bag or something along those lines," he explained.

"You know Huttese?" she asked. He smiled.

"A little. Mom taught me some," he responded.

"Mom taught you a word like sleamo?" she asked skeptically. He chuckled.

"No, that was dad," he replied.

"Are all the merchants that pushy?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, he was about as mild as they get, angel. That's why it's very important to stick close to me. This place can be very dangerous," he replied. She nodded, as they rounded the corner and spotted Watto's shop, being the third one down on the right side and walked inside.

As they entered the small shop, they heard an angry voice.

"_You lost the last race, Toydarian scum. Jabba wants his money now," _the strange alien ordered in Huttese. Anakin grabbed Padme's arm and kept her from walking into the open. He dashed around the corner and they peered around.

"What is it?" Padme whispered.

"He's a lackey for Jabba the Hutt here to collect money from Watto. Apparently Watto was stupid enough to get involved with the Hutts," he whispered back.

"Look Greedo, I ain't got da money at da moment...but I will! I need just a few days," Watto pleaded.

"_You're thirty days late already. I guess I'll have to bring you into Jabba himself. You'll make a nice snack for the Rancor," _Greedo laughed evilly. Watto's eyes widened in fear, as Greedo raised his stun ray. Watto cried out, but the blast never came, as Anakin stepped out and yanked the weapon from Greedo's hand. Greedo growled.

"You'll pay for interfering, boy," he sneered, this time in basic. Anakin ignited his light saber and waved his hand.

"You'll give Watto more time to pay you," Anakin said.

"I'll give Watto more time to pay me," he parroted.

"You'll return to Jabba now and tell him Watto will pay soon," Anakin said.

"I'll return to Jabba now and tell him Watto will pay soon," Greedo parroted, as he walked out of the shop. Anakin extinguished his saber and glared at the Toydarian, while motioning Padme that it was all right to come out.

"You owe Jabba money? Are you a complete fool?" Anakin said crossly.

"Well you know, business is business," Watto said nervously.

"Watto, the Jedi Council pays you a very decent salary to accept supply crates and see that Jedi Keto safely receives them. Are you telling me you used that money and gambled it away in a bet with the Hutts?" Anakin asked.

"But...Sebulba never loses! They tampered with his racer, I know they did!" Watto exclaimed. Anakin sighed.

"He's Jabba the Hutt! Of course he had it tampered with!" Anakin replied in exasperation.

"I really am sorry, Anakin," Watto lamented.

"Did Serra pick up her supplies without incident?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, Sure, late yesterday afternoon," Watto answered.

"Have you seen this young man around here at all recently?" Anakin asked, as he produced a small holo of Ferus.

"No...I don't think so. He don't look familiar," Watto replied.

"Okay, Padme and I will be around her for a few days. Call my comlink if you see Serra or this young man. It's very important that we find them," Anakin said.

"Sure...you can count on me," Watto replied.

"I'll get you some credits converted to Tatooinian currency as soon as I can," Anakin said.

"Oh thank you! You really savin' my hyde," Watto said in relief.

"Just this _once_. If you get involved with Jabba again, I'm not going to bail you out again. You'll be Rancor food. Is that clear?" Anakin asked.

"Crystal," Watto gulped nervously.

"Now, can you recommend a restaurant around here that's isn't a sleazy dump?" Anakin asked.

"There's one on the east ridge of town. It's run by humans and they don't serve the usual riffraff," Watto said.

"Thanks Watto. We'll drop by in couple days," he said, as he took Padme's hand and they quietly left. Anakin flagged down a droid driven carriage and helped Padme into it. He told the driver to take them to the restaurant on the east ridge. Slowly, the carriage set off through the streets of Mos Espa.

* * *

It was midday when the carriage reached the restaurant on the east ridge. Anakin helped Padme out of the carriage and paid the droid, before they went inside. The restaurant was nice and airy, they noticed, as they approached the young woman behind the Server's podium.

"Table for two," Anakin said.

"Right this way," she said kindly, as she led them to a quiet booth and seated them. They ordered water and the young woman left.

"I'm starved, how about you, angel?" he asked, as they looked at the menu

"Me too, at least, they are anyway," she replied, pointing to her stomach with a smile. They put their order in and their food was brought promptly.

"So, what's next?" she asked, as they ate their Bantha Stew.

"Well, we'll take a carriage back to the ship for the night. Then tomorrow, we'll take the ship and head over to Anchorhead," he said.

"Anchorhead?" she asked.

"It's a port about a hundred miles from here. The only reason Serra would come to Mos Espa is to get supplies from Watto. Anchorhead is frequented by mostly moisture farmers. Master Dralig told me she makes frequent visits there. If we're lucky, we'll find her there," he said.

"Why don't we go there today?" she asked.

"Desert travel is too dangerous at night, even for a Jedi. We'll need to start out tomorrow morning. When we get to Anchorhead, we can get a hotel room there. The ones here in Mos Espa are real dives," he said. Padme nodded, as they finished and paid for their meal, before purchasing another carriage ride back to the other end of town. By the time they reached their ship, still parked on the outskirts, the binary suns were setting. They sat together on the lowered ramp, gazing at the sunset and the stars that were beginning to become visible in the sky. Padme rested her head on her husband's shoulder, as he held her close. Anakin kissed her softly, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Padme yawned sleepily.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go to bed," she said, as they stood.

"Good idea. Something tells me that we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he said, as they walked up the ramp. Artoo raised it and locked the ship up for the night, as his Master and Mistress retired to the ship's bedroom for a much needed rest...

* * *

It did not take long the next morning for their ship to travel to the port in Anchorhead. They parked the ship at Anchorhead's port and paid the owner for the space, before setting out into town. Anakin led Padme to the currency station to convert more of their credits to Tatooinian currency, mostly to save Watto's skin and some for themselves for meals and possibly a hotel room that evening if they did not find Serra or Ferus. After their brief stop at the currency station, they continued on, showing some of marketplace merchants Ferus' holo, but having no luck. This led Anakin to believe that if Ferus was here, no one who had seen him remembered. Artoo and Threepio followed along behind their Master and Mistress, as they searched the streets of Anchorhead. Eventually, the hot afternoon sun was beating down on them and they sought refreshment in a local establishment. Anakin chose carefully and picked a Cantina he was comfortable taking Padme into, for even Anchorhead had a few seedy places. But they also had places you could take women and children as well. Anakin chose well and Artoo and Threepio waited outside, as they went in. At the bar, a human male served drinks to the men at the bar and non-alcoholic ones to the young men with them. Moisture farmers and their sons, Anakin deduced. He saw a few tables full, some with young couples, others with small families. They found a table and Anakin pushed her into a chair, before sitting across from her. The waitress came up to them.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Jawa juice for me," Anakin said.

"I'll have a glass of blue milk," Padme added.

"I'll be right back," the waitress said, returning a few moments later with their drinks.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said, as she left to tend to her other customers. They sipped at their drinks and talked quietly for a few minutes, discussing their next place of interest. Once that was decided, they went about finishing their beverages.

"Ani...you have to feel this. The twins are moving around like crazy," she giggled, as she placed her husband's hand on her distended belly.

"Wow...that's a lot of activity. Maybe their playing a game," he joked.

"Well, if they are, then mommy's bladder is their ball. I better visit the fresher before we leave," she said, as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He smiled.

"I'll wait by the door," he said, as he left some money for their drinks and a generous tip on the table. While Padme was gone, an unexpected thing happened. Coming out of the back at that moment was Serra Keto. Her eyes locked with Anakin's from across the room and she took a step back.

"Serra, wait," Anakin called, as he hurried to her.

"What...what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"The Council sent us. Ferus has gone rogue. We think he's here and he's going to try an kill you for revenge," Anakin said.

"Then you should let him," she responded.

"You know I can't do that. I can't let Ferus kill for revenge. He'll regret it...or worse, we'll lose him to the dark side. And I can't let you be killed," Anakin said.

"Leave me alone," she said, as she brushed passed him.

"Serra wait. We're here to help you. We don't want to see you get hurt," Anakin said. Serra's eyes widened, as she spotted the young woman coming from the back.

"I thought by us that surely you were referring to Obi-Wan. You say you want to help me...yet you bring the woman that stole my future with you away!" Serra said, as she stormed out.

"Oh Ani...I'm so sorry," Padme said.

"It's not your fault, angel. Come on. We need to catch up to her before Ferus is the next one to find her," Anakin said, as they hurried out of the Cantina.

"Master Ani...thank goodness!" Threepio flailed his arms.

"What is it, Threepio?" Anakin asked.

"Artoo spotted Knight Olin. He sped through here after Knight Keto," Threepio explained.

"He must have been watching her since she came to Anchorhead," Padme deduced.

"Which direction were they headed, Artoo?" Anakin asked.

"_Whirl Whirl..."_ Artoo whirred. Padme read the translator.

"He says they were heading south," Padme said.

"The Jundland Wastes," Anakin stated.

"Stay here. I'm going to go rent a speeder!" Anakin said, as he sprinted to the speeder rental shop. A few moments later, he drove up beside Padme and the droids. Once they were all strapped in, Anakin sped toward the Jundland Wastes, leaving Anchorhead behind...

* * *

As Serra neared her hovel, she suddenly felt her senses tingling. She looked back and saw another speeder following her with a dark haired young man behind the controls.

"Ferus..." Serra said, as she slowed outside her hovel and got out to face him. The young man's eyes burned with hatred for her, as he hopped out of his speeder and ignited his emerald blade.

"You murdered Siri and left her to decay in this hot sand," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Then you've come to deliver the same fate to me," Serra concluded.

"Why did you kill her!" Ferus screamed.

"I wasn't myself. Darth Xana killed her. I never would have hurt Siri if I had been in my right mind," Serra stated.

"Liar!" Ferus screamed.

"You can go ahead and kill me, Ferus. Hell, you'll be doing me a huge favor. But make sure you understand the consequences of touching the dark side. It will scar your soul and change you forever. I truly am sorry about Siri," Serra said.

"You lair! I loved her!" he screamed, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What?" Serra asked.

"We were in love! And you took her away from me!" he screamed, as Serra gasped.

"Ferus...I didn't know," she insisted.

"You didn't care! All you were concerned about was getting your claws into Golden Boy. My Siri got in your way and you killed her! I promised I would avenge her death and now I will at last!" he snarled, just as Anakin's speeder arrived.

"Ferus no...this isn't the way!" Anakin cried, as he leapt out of the speeder. Ferus smirked.

"I should have known the Council would send you after me. Didn't expect you'd be bringing the wife though," Ferus said.

"Ferus, put down your weapon," Anakin demanded.

"Not until she's lying dead in this sand...just like Siri," Ferus growled.

"Let him Anakin. He's right, I don't deserve to live," Serra said.

"Look, Master Yoda sent us both to help both of you, and that's exactly what we're going to do," Anakin said, as Padme stepped beside him.

"Anakin's right. There's so many people that care for you both. They're all terribly worried," Padme said.

"You two are the last people that could ever help us. I think Master Yoda's judgement was quiet skewed sending you here with your husband, Senator," Serra snapped.

"Yeah, you're the last person that could ever help me, Skywalker. Now take the little wife and go back to your perfect lives on Coruscant," Ferus spat, as he raised his blade to Serra. But Padme's scream pierced the air, as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by howling Tuskan Raiders. An entire herd descended on them with a vengeance. Padme screamed, as one grabbed her arm. It was the last thing the Tuskan did, however, as he was skewered by Anakin's blade. He pulled his wife close, as he struck only those foolish enough to advance on them. Ferus and Serra both fought defensively, but Ferus was taking his anger out on the creatures, lashing at them. This only angered them more. One of the bigger ones raised his barbed club over his head and emitted a long series of tribal yells in the primitive language that distinguished those of his species. Ferus did not see the club until it was too late, being that he was blinded by his anger. The Tuskan clubbed the young Jedi over the head, sending him to the sand. Ferus clutched the bloody lump on the side of his head and fought a wave of nausea that hit him full force. Through his blurred vision, he could see the savage Raider looming over him. He felt the bile rise in his throat, as blood seeped down his face.

"Siri..." he uttered, as his vision swam. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, as the Tuskan raised his weapon to issue the blow that would kill him. But it's barbaric yell of victory was squelched, as Serra Keto beheaded the creature. Ferus looked up at her, the emotions flashing through his eyes, too many to name, as she knelt beside him. The Tuskan Raiders were persistent and seemed not at all deterred by their light sabers. As Padme clung to his side. Anakin decided to end their threat permanently. As much as he wished he didn't have to do it this way, he didn't like the alternative either. His eyes flashed with azure fury, as shockwaves of white energy swept through their oncoming enemies. Those not killed in an instant by the raw Force energy, were frightened so badly by the power that they ran away in fear for their lives. Anakin let them go, hoping they would not be back.

"You okay?" he asked Padme tenderly.

"I think so. What were those things?" she asked.

"Sand people. We're smack dead in the middle of their territory," Anakin said, as they approached Ferus and Serra. She was kneeling beside him, examining his wound.

"Is it bad?" Anakin asked.

"Looks worse than it is. He's probably got a small concussion. Perfectly treatable. I could do it here, but he'd probably rather be taken to the med station in Anchorhead," Serra said.

"Leave me alone! I'm fine!" Ferus growled, as he stood up. That was a huge mistake, as he then doubled over and vomited on the sand.

"Okay tough guy. Let's get you well. Then, you can get back to killing me," Serra said, as she draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Look, I don't think you two are really needed here. Take her back to Coruscant. Tatooine is no place for her," Serra said. Anakin was about to retort, when suddenly Padme cried out in pain, as she clutched her stomach.

"Padme...are you all right?" he asked.

"I...I think so. Ohhh..." she screamed, as another contraction hit.

"Oh Gods...not here," she replied, as another painful contraction hit.

"You said there's a med station in Anchorhead, right?" Anakin said. Serra helped Ferus sit against a rock, as she approached.

"She's already dropped. Her water will probably break any minute. You'll never make it there in time," Serra stated.

"Ohhh...Ani, they're coming!" Padme cried out, as another contraction racked her petite form.

"Get her inside. We're going to have to do this ourselves," Serra said, as she helped Ferus inside the hovel. Anakin lifted his wife into his arms.

"Threepio, you and Artoo get inside too. We need all the help we can get," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Hang on angel, everything's going to be okay," he told her, as he hurried inside the small hovel...


	4. Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for the awesome response on this story. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/5

Anakin gently laid Padme on the pull out sofa that Serra had just converted into a bed. Serra helped Ferus sit down and made a quick, makeshift bandage for his wound, wrapping the gauze around his head.

"There. That should hold until I can properly dress it," Serra said, as she turned to the young couple, watching them, as he held her and she tried to breathe calmly. Her water had broken on the way in and the babies would be coming soon.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Serra asked.

"About...three minutes," Anakin answered. Serra nodded and positioned Padme to give birth. Another contraction was building and Padme tensed. As it came, she felt half the pain disappear, as Anakin took it on himself.

"You...don't have to do that, Ani," she said, breathing heavily.

"I did it for the other three. These two are no different. Everything's going to be all right," he promised her, as he dabbed her forehead with a cool cloth.

"She's almost fully dilated. You'll need to begin pushing when your contractions are a minute apart," Serra said, as she unwrapped Ferus' bandage and placed a bacta patch on the wound. Ferus hissed, as the liquid made contact. She wrapped his head with fresh gauze and then dug through the first aid kit. She picked up a syringe and injected it into his arm.

"Ouch...what is that?" he grumbled.

"It will take care of the nausea and ease the swelling in your head, eventually dispelling the concussion if you have one. You'll need another dose in six hours, but other than that, you'll be back to normal soon," she said, as she heard Padme cry out in pain again.

"I think we're ready," Anakin said. She nodded, looking at the woman she had been trying to hate ever since Anakin had met her. But she couldn't hate Padme, as much as she wanted to. Not when she could feel the love she positively radiated for her husband and unborn children. The realization was finally sinking in. Anakin would never be hers, because he was meant to be Padme's. She could now accept this at last. She had never been in the presence of such deep love and devotion before. It was an eye opening experience to feel the Force around them like this. It was so warm and bright, pulsing with emotions, foremost love, as well as trust, devotion, and so many other positive feelings. Who was she to try and break such an incredible bond, especially since it was crystal clear that such a thing could not be done. They really had come here to help her; to pull her from her self loathing existence. To show their forgiveness toward her, so she could finally forgive herself. Now it was her turn to help them.

"Padme, on your next contraction, I need you to start pushing," Serra instructed. Padme nodded, as her husband held her shoulders. As the next contraction racked through her body, she pushed as hard as she could, crying out in pain as she did.

"Breathe...the first baby's head is crowning. On the next contraction, you need to push as hard as possible," Serra instructed. The next contraction hit and Padme pushed, crying out in pain, as she did.

"You're doing great, angel. Keep going," Anakin said, as he held her while she rested.

"One more big push and the first one is here," Serra said. Padme pushed again with the next contraction and then fell back against Anakin. A baby's cry pierced the air and Ferus watched Serra cradle the infant in her arms. Threepio was waiting by the table with a basin of warm water. Serra carefully snipped the umbilical cord and then washed him off. Threepio handed her a blanket after she dried him off and Serra carefully placed him in Padme's arms.

"Your son is beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Thank you Serra. Oh Ani...he looks just like you," she gushed.

"Maybe, but he has mommy's brown hair," he replied with a smile. Padme yelped, feeling another contraction hit. Anakin took their son and grasped her hand, as she prepared to deliver their daughter.

"One more time, angel," he told her, as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Her head is crowning. Push Padme!" Serra instructed. Padme cried out as she did so and fell back against her husband when the contraction passed.

"Okay...one more push and it's all over," Serra instructed. Though tired and weary, Padme pushed with all her might and another baby's cry pierced the air. Serra snipped the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off, before wrapping her in a blanket and placing her in Padme's arms.

"Your daughter is beautiful too," Serra said.

"Thank you Serra," Anakin replied sincerely, as he gazed at their newborns. Padme rubbed the small patch of blonde hair on her daughter's head.

"They're so beautiful," Anakin said, as he gave her a tender kiss.

"They are. But they still need names. We can't call them baby Skywalker four and five," she joked.

"I don't know, that's kind of catchy," he joked back, as they went about discussing names, as Serra slipped outside the hovel. Stars blanketed the night air and the desert air was now crisp and cool. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Ferus.

"Why did you help them?" he asked.

"It was the right thing to do," she replied.

"But you hate Padme," he said.

"I don't hate her. I've tried to hate her, but I can't. She's perfect for Anakin...and I finally have to accept it so I can move on with my life," she answered.

"How did you know what to do in there?" he asked, referring to the birthing.

"Master Dralig and I had to help deliver a baby once on a mission a few years ago," Serra replied simply.

"This doesn't change anything," Ferus insisted.

"I know," she replied, as she started back inside.

"Don't wander off. Your wound is still plenty tender. You need rest," she said, as she left him. Ferus sat down and leaned against a rock. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be capable of kindness or compassion. She murdered Siri! His Master and the woman he loved, despite their age difference. Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he remembered their last night together on this very planet, before that fateful day...

* * *

_Ferus kissed her feverishly, as they stumbled into the small bedroom of the tiny house they were occupying outside Mos Espa. As usual her young lover was driving wild with desire. His mouth plundered hers, as he feasted on her tongue, as if it were a ripe piece of fruit and his hands roamed purposefully. He gripped her hips possessively and pulled her against him. _

"_My love...we were not finished discussing tomorrow's mission," she said, as he sucked on her pulse point. _

"_Yes we were. It's simple really. We go to the Cantina and wait for the dirt bag. We act interested in his little operation and then we bust the slimy slug," Ferus said, as his hands slid up her shirt. He pulled the garment over her head and discarded it, before tackling her neck again with fury. _

"_Ferus..I was not finished discussing the details with you," she said, trying to remain in control. But she was fading fast. _

"_You want me as badly as I want you," he said. Siri knew they should continue with the discussion, but she was losing this battle. After an intense bout of lovemaking, they lay entwined together, bathing in the afterglow. _

"_I love you..." he whispered. _

"_And I you," she replied. _

"_You're mine. I'll never let you go," he said, as he stared down at her. _

"_Someday you will have to. We are Jedi and we never know what the future holds," she replied. _

"_Let's not talk about that now. Let's not talk at all," he said, as his lips descended upon hers again..._

* * *

By the next evening, Siri was dead, stolen from him forever. And when he learned that Anakin had not killed Serra for it, he decided he would take it upon himself to do so. It would have been so much easier for him to kill her if she was the monster he imagined she was. But watching her deliver the Skywalker twins was a difficult sight in the sense that she was not at all the monster he wanted her to be. By not killing her though, he felt like he was betraying Siri.

"_You must let me go, young one," _a ghostly voice whispered to him. Ferus looked up and his eyes widened, as the ghostly form of Siri Tachi stood shimmering before him.

"Master...but you're dead!" he exclaimed.

"_Perceptive as always," _she replied, with a gentle smile. Ferus' mouth hung open, as she knelt next to him and brushed a ghostly hand against his cheek.

"_You must let me go, my love," _Siri said. Ferus' features twisted in anguish.

"Never...I can never let you go," he said, choking back tears.

"_Revenge is not the way. You will not be honoring my memory by killing Serra. It is not what I want for you," _Siri told him.

"She murdered you! She took you away from me!" Ferus cried.

"_No Ferus...the Sith did that. It was meant to be, young one. You made me the happiest I had been in years during our time together. I'll always be with you and I'll always be in your heart, but now you must heal and move on," _Siri said.

"I don't know if I can," he said dejectedly.

"_You're strong. I know you can. But you won't be alone. Serra is in need of much healing. You will help each other," _Siri said.

"I hate her! How could you expect me to help her!" Ferus spat.

"_Now padawan, you know in your heart that you do not hate her. I think you know you have far more in common with her than you're comfortable with," _Siri replied. Ferus felt a ghostly kiss brush his forehead.

"_I am at peace, young one and I love you very much. I will be at peace even more when you let go of your anger and heal. Do so for me if you will not do it for yourself. Acceptance and forgiveness are the start on the path to healing. You have so much love to give. Do not waste it by drowning in pain and hatred. I'll always be in your heart. Goodbye my sweet Ferus," _she said, as she faded away.

"Siri," he uttered, as he dropped his head to his hands and sobbed.

* * *

As Anakin held his youngest daughter, he felt an odd tingle in his senses. It was not indicating danger, but just the opposite in fact. He felt warmth and peace from the odd presence and turned his head toward the hovel's entrance.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, as he looked down at the beautiful little girl in his arms, who was staring up at him with wonder.

"You sensed it too, didn't you," he whispered to her, as he thought for a moment.

"She can't take her eyes off you. Another daddy's girl, I think," Padme said, as she fed their son at her breast. He smiled.

"I'm having a hard time taking my eyes off both of them too," replied, as he gazed down at her again. The presence he faded and now she was slowly drifting to sleep having already ate, before her brother. Then, like out of no where, a name came to him.

"Jenna," he said.

"What?" Padme asked.

"I think we should call her Jenna," he replied.

"Jenna...that's beautiful. What does it mean?" Padme asked.

"Fair Phantom...like an angel or spirit," he replied, as he cradled her gently and placed her on the makeshift cradle they had created with a couple baskets Serra happened to have around from trips to the market. Jenna's brother was wide awake, as he finished eating and was now being burped.

"Well, I guess this little guy's name will start with a J then," Padme said, as she thought for several moments. The baby burped and Padme cradled him in her arms, looking down at him.

"Are you sure I can't name him after you?" she asked playfully.

"Anakin doesn't begin with a J. And besides, I want him to be his own person and not be expected to be exactly like me," Anakin replied.

"Okay, but can I give him your name as a middle name then?" she asked.

"I can live with that," he smiled.

"What should we call you, my little prince?" she cooed to him. Then it came to her.

"Jayden," she stated.

"It sounds strong. I like it," he replied.

"It means soul of fire or soul of warrior. Your mother told me how your name means warrior as well," Padme said.

"It's fitting," Anakin said.

"Jayden Anakin Skywalker," Padme said.

"And Jenna Ami Skywalker," Anakin said. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They lay their sleeping son in the other basket, before curling up together on the mass of blankets Serra had given them. They fell asleep together by the fireplace for some much needed rest, for it would only be a couple hours until their precious babies would be up again...

* * *

Jenna was up first that night and Padme quietly fed her, while watching Anakin and Jayden sleep. As she was burping Jenna, she noticed that Ferus was up, sitting by the fire. Or perhaps he had never gone to bed. Serra was sleeping nearby and she noticed his stare on her, as well as his tear stained face.

"Ferus...are you all right?" Padme said gently. He looked up at her.

"Yeah," he replied. Padme shifted Jenna in her arms and sat down by him. Ferus watched the wiggling infant in her arms with mild interest.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you, except for her hair," Ferus said.

"Yeah, you got daddy's hair, didn't you. We named her Jenna," Padme replied.

"That's pretty," he replied.

"Would you like to hold her?" Padme asked. His eyes widened slightly.

"Me?" Ferus asked.

"Sure," Padme said and he nodded. Carefully, she placed Jenna in his arms, making sure he knew to support her head.

"Wow...she's so tiny," he said in awe, as he looked up at the Senator.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure," Padme replied.

"Did you hate Serra after she tried to kill you and take Anakin away?" he asked.

"I wanted to. But after learning what the Sith had done to push her to the point she was at, I couldn't hate her. Besides, hatred only eats you up inside. I have too many blessings in my life to allow hate to eat away at me. Darth Xana did those things and she's dead. Serra won the battle over her. But she's having a hard time letting go and healing as well," Padme said. Ferus nodded mutely.

"I know you loved Siri and probably as more than just a Master, but she would not want to see this hate eat you alive," Padme said.

"You know Siri and I were in love?" he asked.

"No, not for sure until now. But I suspected. Call it women's intuition if you want," she replied.

"I just miss her so much," he said.

"I know, but do you think she would want for you to kill Serra in anger?" Padme asked.

"No...it would just make her sad," he answered.

"Yes it would, because if you did kill her, you would lose yourself. And Siri loved you too much to want that to happen," Padme replied. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"Anytime," she replied, as she looked upon Jenna and saw that she was fast asleep.

"You have a magic touch. She's fast asleep," Padme said. This actually got Ferus to smile, as he handed the tiny infant to her.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Padme said. He nodded.

"I'll try," he replied, as he laid down by the fire, again watching Serra sleep. Padme put Jenna back down and curled up next to her husband, before falling asleep again.

* * *

Early that morning, Jayden awoke first and Padme fed him. After he was done, Anakin took him and told her to go back to sleep, for she needed her rest. She gladly did so and Anakin took their son outside the hovel, just as the binary suns were peeking over the horizon.

"Everyone's going to be really surprised when we get back home. There's a lot of people you and your sister need to meet, little man," he told him. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Serra there.

"I'm sorry...I'll go back inside," she said.

"No...you don't have to. Stay," he responded. She looked uncertain and then sat down on a smooth, rounded rock.

"Jayden and I were just watching the sunrise," he said.

"Jayden...that's a nice name," she said.

"Thanks. And thank you for helping us yesterday. Padme and I are really grateful to you for delivering the twins, especially with the way you feel toward us," Anakin said.

"I don't hate the two of you, as much as I've tried to. Yesterday was pretty eye opening for me as well. You two really belong together and I'm sorry for ever trying to destroy that," she said. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We know and we've long forgiven you. It's time you forgive yourself. There's someone out there for you too and it's time for you to heal, so you may learn to love again," Anakin said, as she held his wiggling son. She smiled slightly at the baby.

"He looks so much like you," she said.

"You want to hold him?" Anakin asked.

"Me?" she asked. Anakin smiled.

"Of course you. You delivered him after all," Anakin said, as he placed Jayden in her arms. Tears welled in her eyes, as she held the tiny infant.

"He's so precious and innocent," she said, as tears slipped down her cheeks. Anakin smiled, as he saw Ferus step out.

"I'm going to go check on Jenna. Are you okay with him for a little bit?" he asked.

"Sure," Serra said, as Anakin went back inside. That's when she noticed Ferus.

"Good morning. How's your head?" she asked.

"Sore, but I'm okay...thanks to you I guess," he replied.

"The bacta did most of the work," she insisted.

"Look...I was wrong to try and come here to kill you," he said. She shrugged.

"It's okay. Sometimes...I wish I could die," she replied.

"But you don't really want to. I mean...surely if I can forgive you, you can forgive yourself," he said. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You...you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah I do. And it's not as hard to do as I thought it would be. It's what Siri would want, so yes, I forgive you," he replied.

"I...I don't know what to say," she replied, stunned to speechlessness.

"I know it will be hard to forgive yourself, but you must. And I want to help you," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"We both have a lot of healing to do. I thought if you'll have me, then maybe I'd stay here with you and we could help each other. Then maybe someday, we'll both be ready to go home," he replied. She was stunned again.

"You want to stay with me?" she asked.

"Only if you can put up with a hot headed, smart aleck prick like me," he smirked.

"I can, if you can put up with a moody, self loathing fool like me," she replied.

"Sure I can, but we'll work on the self loathing part," he said.

"Yes...and we'll have to do something about the part with you being a royal prick, because it's so true," she retorted.

"Touche," he smirked. Serra looked down and found that Jayden was fast asleep in her arms.

"I should take him inside. Do you really think we can help each other heal?" she asked, as he helped her up. She stumbled, holding the baby tightly, as Ferus caught her, bringing their faces mere inches apart. Not even thinking, Ferus pressed his lips gently to hers for a brief moment, before it ended.

"Does...that answer your question?" he asked shyly.

"Perfectly," she replied breathlessly. She returned inside, but not without glancing back at him as she did.

Serra handed the sleeping baby to Anakin, as she entered.

"I thought I'd start some breakfast for all of us, before we shuttle you into Anchorhead. You should get these sweet babies and their mother back to Coruscant. Bant will want to be giving them all a check up.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, as he laid Jayden down in his basket. He sat down next to Padme. He brushed the disheveled curls from her beautiful, serene face and kissed her lips softly. She responded immediately and opened her bleary eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning yourself handsome," she yawned, as she sat up to check the twins.

"Jayden just went back down, but Jenna will probably be up soon. Serra's making breakfast and then we'll be going back to Anchorhead," Anakin informed her.

"Mission complete then, I guess," she smiled.

"I think so and even better than even Master Yoda anticipated," Anakin said.

"I'd like to take the credit, but I think it was all their doing," he added, indicating their sleeping children. Padme smiled.

"They certainly can change one's perspective on love in an instant. And yet, they have no idea about the power they have," Padme replied.

"None whatsoever. Master Yoda was right and he'll never let the rest of the Council live it down," Anakin replied, making Padme giggle.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

"And I love you," he replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss. Serra called them for breakfast a few moments later and they left the babies to sleep while they ate.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Anakin asked, as they stood on the ramp of their ship.

"Not yet," Ferus said, as he held Serra's hand.

"But we will soon," he added.

"Yeah, we still have a lot of healing to do, but I think things are going to be okay now," Serra said. Anakin smiled.

"Okay. Take care of each other and don't stay away too long," Anakin said.

"We won't. Thanks for everything," Ferus said, as they waved to him, Padme, and the twins. The ramp slowly closed and the Skywalker cruiser slowly lifted off the ground, before soaring into the sky.

"Come on," Ferus said, once the ship was out of sight.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To eat. And maybe get a drink if you're up for it," he replied.

"Are you taking me out on a date?" she asked slyly.

"If that what's you want to call it," he replied. She clutched his hand.

"I most certainly do. Lead the way," she replied.

"You know this place better than me. What's the best place?" he asked.

"Well, that tavern over there makes delicious Bantha Stew and always has plenty of Tatooinian ale on hand," she pointed.

"Sounds perfect to me then," he replied, as they slowly walked toward the establishment hand in hand...


	5. Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 5! The response for this story has just been awesome! I guess this means there will be many more FD vignettes to come, because you guys just can't get enough. I don't have any information really about the next one yet, but I will begin working on it very soon. Thanks for reading and enjoy the finale of Binary Sunset!

Binary Sunset: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/5

Anakin stood at the doorway of the nursery on their ship. They were two hours into their eight hour journey back to Coruscant and Padme was putting the twins down again. It was one of his favorite things to watch her with them like this and listen to her beautiful, soothing voice sing their children a lullaby. He yawned, realizing how tired he was. Newborns would do that, he knew, but also knew he would never change a second of it for anything. Padme finished the lullaby and peered down into the small bassinets, making sure they both were tucked in and warm.

"Sleep tightly angels," she said, as she kissed both their tiny heads.

"You never have to worry about anyone hurting you, because you have a daddy that loves you all very much," Padme whispered, as she retreated toward the door. They quietly let the door slide closed, as Anakin swept her into his strong embrace.

"Did you contact the Temple?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I told them to expect us in about six hours. I told them that the mission was successful, though I did not inform them with the details. I said we'd explain when we got there. Other than that, they're oblivious to what really happened on Tatooine and about the twins," he said. She smiled and giggled a little.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we come down the ramp with them," she said, as she sat the baby monitor on the table and plopped down on the sofa with her husband at her side.

"Me either. I think they're also expecting me to bring Ferus back in stun cuffs," Anakin replied.

"I'm so glad it didn't come to that. Now Serra can heal from the wounds Grievous and Sidious delivered her. And Ferus can heal from the pain of losing Siri," she said, as she kissed him.

"Love will heal them, just like your love healed me," she said, as her eyes watered, glistening with the overwhelming feelings she had for him.

"You're right; love can heal all wounds. I'm just glad Ferus and Serra have opened their hearts again. Serra was put through hell and Ferus lost his Master. That's extremely difficult for any padawan," he said.

"Ani...Ferus and Siri were in love," she told him. Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Ferus did, though I had my suspicions," she replied.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming," Anakin said. She giggled.

"Women's intuition, baby. But Ferus is letting go now and I think Serra will fill that void in his heart," Padme said.

"I hope so, though I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I'd be lost in the darkness without you by my side," he said.

"But you're not going to lose me. You're holding on way too tightly for that to happen, my love," she replied, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The tender, passionate embrace lasted for several moments before their lips finally parted.

"Come on, we should take a nap while we can," he said, as they got up and joined hands.

"I agree," Padme said, as she took the baby monitor with them, before they bedded down among the massive cushions in the living area. Padme snuggled close to his chest and they easily fell fast asleep...

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he stepped down the ramp with Artoo rolling beside him. Yoda, Qui-Gon, Mace, and Obi-Wan all waited and now came in closer now that the ship's engines were cut.

"Anakin, I have two Knights on their way to escort Ferus to an isolation room. Is he aboard?" Mace asked.

"No, he's on Tatooine with Serra," Anakin responded in a nonchalant manner. Mace's eyes widened.

"Anakin, you were supposed to reprimand him. If you left him on Tatooine, then Serra is still in danger," Obi-Wan said.

"Not anymore. Don't worry, Padme and I will explain everything. Won't we angel?" he asked, as she slowly stepped down the ramp with two tiny bundles in her arms.

"Everyone...meet Jayden and Jenna Skywalker," Padme announced, as they all peered down at the wriggling bundles in her arms. Dooku smiled.

"Well, this is a story I certainly can't wait to hear," e said.

"Me either. Let's settle in the Council Room. Then, we'll take three of you to Bant," Qui-Gon responded. Master Yoda sat on his hover pad and chuckled.

"An interesting story this will be. Right I was...hmmm..." Yoda chuckled.

"Not so fast Master. We'll see just how right you were," Mace glared at the small Master. Anakin and Padme chuckled, wondering if they should tell Mace he would be eating his words.

* * *

Once inside the Council Room, the twins were first passed to Aayla and Kit, who were taking the first turn holding them.

"Begin your story now, you will," Yoda said.

"Okay. Well, we started in Mos Espa and asked Watto if he had seen Ferus. He hadn't, so we spent the rest of the day looking, before returning to ship. The next morning, we set out for Anchorhead," Anakin began.

"We ran into Serra in a Cantina there. She was not at al happy to see us and stormed out. Threepio then told us that Artoo had spotted Ferus following Serra. Ani rented a speeder and we went after them," Padme continued.

"We caught up to them outside Serra's hovel in the Jundland Wastes. Ferus was intent on killing Serra and I was about to stop him when we were attacked by Tuskan Raiders. We fought them off, but Ferus suffered a nasty blow to the head," Anakin said.

"And at the same time, I went into labor. Serra patched Ferus' wound and then helped deliver the twins right there in her hovel. Things drastically changed after the twins were born," Padme added.

"Ferus came to his senses after seeing the compassion Serra was capable of. Birthing the twins changed Serra's whole outlook on love. Now, they're helping each other heal," Anakin concluded.

"They're together?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"I know, it's amazing. Padme and I can't take the credit either. These two did it all," Anakin said, indicating the twins.

"Incredible," Dooku said, as he held his newest great granddaughter.

"Serra and Ferus said they'll return when they're ready. I gave them some local currency to deliver to Watto to get him out of hot water with Jabba, so we'll still be able to send supply shipments there," Anakin said.

"That Toydarian always was a scoundrel," Qui-Gon said.

"Well then, I guess the mission is accomplished, better than we had hoped for," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll inform Master Dralig of what has occurred and assure him that Serra is okay," Qui-Gon said.

"Anakin, you should take Padme and the children to see Bant. Then, we can all go home and surprise their grandmother's," Dooku said. Anakin nodded with a smile, as they left for the med ward, with their children in their arms. The rest of the Council hung back for a moment, some glaring at the tiny, gloating Master.

"Hmm...right I was it seems," Yoda chuckled.

"So you keep telling us," Mace grumbled.

"Yes Master, just how did you know things would go so well?" Dooku questioned suspiciously.

"Visited me through the Force, Ferus' old Master did. Planned to knock some sense into her padawan she did. Came up with this together, we did," Yoda said.

"Wait...Siri came to you and you didn't tell us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Tell you everything, I do not. Not my keeper, you are," Yoda huffed.

"Well, it would have been nice to know this little plan when you sent my grandson and pregnant granddaughter to that horrible planet," Dooku grumped.

"Hmmm...but trust in the Force, you must always. Healed Ferus and Serra will be, through the power of love. The right people for this mission, Anakin and Padme were. All is well now, all is well. Seen to that, the All Mighty Force has," Yoda replied. The other Masters nodded.

"You're right Master," Mace admitted, along with the others who had been doubtful of the plan too. Yoda chuckled again, making the other Masters roll their eyes.

"Yes, yes, right I was, as usual. Pay up, you must now," the tiny creature chuckled, as he held out his palm. The other Masters grumbled, as they dug into the pockets of their robes. Yoda's tiny hands were soon overflowing with credit chips. Obi-Wan looked on, seeming that he had definitely missed something.

"Wait...you all bet on whether or not the mission would be successful?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. Kit looked at him strangely.

"Of course we bet; we always do," Kit grinned.

"But...how come I didn't know about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because we'd knew you'd tell Anakin. You two can get in on the next vote," Dooku replied nonchalantly.

"You're all insane, the lot of you," Obi-Wan shook his head. Aayla smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, look at it this way. It keeps things mighty interesting during what would normally be boring Council meetings," she joked. Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle, as he watched his father and grandfather fork over several credits to the gloating little Grand Master.

* * *

Sola glanced up and saw Anakin and Padme enter.

"You're back," she said, as she did a double take, now noticing the bundles in their arms. She let out a surprised yelp, making Anakin and Padme laugh.

"What...what happened?" Sola asked.

"Well, they decided they wanted to be born in the middle of the desert," Padme replied.

"Yeah, but it all worked out. We're just here to get mommy and babies an exam, just to make sure everything's okay," Anakin added.

"Ohh...they're so precious," Sola awed, as Anakin put Jayden in her arms. Bant smiled, as she came in.

"You both can come back," she motioned to them. They did so and proceeded with the exam.

* * *

"Amazing. So, Serra is all right, you're sure?" Cin asked.

"Yes, very much so. Anakin assured me that she's better than she has been in a long time and will only improve," Qui-Gon replied.

"That boy better treat her right," Cin said gruffly, referring to Ferus. Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'm sure he will. You know Serra will keep him on his toes. If Luke and Leia are finished for the day, I think I'll take them to see their parents," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, they're finished. They're enjoying free time with the other younglings," Cin said, as they stepped inside the play room.

"Luke, Leia, it's time for you to go," Cin called. The twins looked up and ran to their grandfather.

"Hi grandpa!" they chirped.

"Hello little ones," he said, as he hugged them.

"Come along, I have a surprise for you," Qui-Gon said. The twins chatted about what it could possibly be, as Qui-Gon led them to the med wing.

* * *

"Well...is everything okay?" Anakin asked.

"Mommy and babies are in perfect health," Bant replied, with a smile.

"You're free to leave. I sent in your order for diapers and essentials. I also ordered powdered milk, so you and others can help Padme with feeding time. A carrier droid should deliver it all in a few hours to your residence," Bant said.

"Thank you Bant," Padme said.

"It's always a pleasure, Padme. Stay out of trouble, Ani," she said playfully, as she left them. Anakin helped Padme dress and they lifted the babies from the holding crib, before exiting the exam room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins chorused, as their parents came out into the waiting area. Anakin and Padme smiled at them, and handed off the newborns to Sola and Qui-Gon, so they could properly hug their two oldest children.

"Mommy and daddy missed you both so much," Padme said, hugging and kissing them both.

"Wow..." Luke said in awe, as he noticed the whimpering infants.

"Mommy, you had the babies!" Leia exclaimed.

"I sure did," Padme said, as she lifted Leia, while Anakin lifted Luke up.

"This is your new brother, Jayden, and your new sister, Jenna," Padme explained.

"I have a brother now!" Luke exclaimed.

"You sure do, buddy. Ready to go surprise everyone at great grandpa's?" Anakin asked.

"Yay!" Luke cheered. They put the twins down and accepted the babies again. A half hour later, they had all finally gathered on the landing pad and boarded a transport for Dooku's penthouse.

* * *

"Look, papa is home early," Shmi said to Kimberly, as her husband came in with Dooku, Obi-Wan, and Sola.

"Well, that's because we have a surprise for you all," he said to Shmi, Jobal, and Elana. Luke and Leia trotted inside, followed by their parents. The three women immediately spotted the bundles in Anakin and Padme's arms, and yelped in surprise, much like Sola had earlier.

"You...you had the babies?" Elana asked.

"But...that's two weeks early," Shmi said.

"Look at who their parents are. These two have to be the most impatient people I know," Sola teased.

"Here you go grandma. This is Jayden," Anakin said, placing him in Elana's arms.

"Oh...hello little prince," Elana cooed.

"Daddy!" Kimberly called in excitement, as Shmi handed her to him.

"Hey there, tiny angel," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"Mom, this is Jenna," Padme said, as she placed her in Jobal's arms.

"Oh Padme...she's gorgeous," Jobal gushed. The entire family sat down together in the living area, each taking turns with the twins. Even Ryoo and Pooja each got to hold one. Luke, Leia, and Kimberly sat with their parents, as they told the story of the happenings on Tatooine and the twins' birth, after which they sat down to dinner together.

* * *

Some time later, they arrived home and got their children ready for bed. A little past nine, they quietly closed the nursery door. All their children were finally in bed asleep. They smiled at each other and walked out into the living area. She cuddled against him, as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes, but not too tired to spend some quality time with my wonderful husband," she replied. He smiled.

"Glad to hear it. And since you can have alcohol again, I think I should go retrieve that bottle of red wine I've been saving," he said.

"That sounds magnificent. I'll meet you on the veranda, after I change," she said, heading for the bedroom. He smiled, as he watched her go, before heading to the kitchen. Once he retrieved the wine and two long stemmed glasses, he went to the bedroom and changed into his black sleep pants and matching shirt, which he left open, before he left for the rendevous with his wife on their apartment's veranda. He observed her, as he arrived. A sexy, knee length, lacy robe covered her form, red in color, and very thin. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves of chocolate and as she turned, her beautiful brown eyes beckoned him. He smirked at her and popped the cork on the wine, using the Force of course, and poured two glasses. He set the bottle down and joined her at the railing handing her a glass.

"Thanks sweetheart," she said, as she leaned against him, as he stood behind her, holding her in his protective embrace.

"It's so good to be home," she said, as they sipped at their wine.

"I know what you mean. I don't know how people stand living on that sand ball," he replied.

"There is definitely something to be said for climate control," she added. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"The binary sunset was pretty though," she mentioned.

"Yes it was. Pretty ironic how our twins were born during the setting of twin suns," Anakin replied.

"Very ironic, but in a good way," she said, as they finished their first glass and set them aside. With both arms free, they wrapped them around each other, holding one another close. His lips descended upon hers in a soul searing kiss that left her entire body tingling. Padme hummed pleasurably, as he places kisses along her neck. The last three weeks, they were forced to refrain from any lovemaking, for Bant had feared that it could send her into premature labor. Bant had her fun, making sure to tell Anakin that he wasn't "getting any" for a while. The embarrassed and crestfallen look on his face still made her giggle. Yet, it had also been three long weeks for her as well, for she wanted and ached for him, just as much. She combed her fingers through his shaggy mane, as their lips met again and again in a passionate array of kisses. Padme glided her hands over the bare, muscled planes of his chest and slowly inched the shirt off his broad shoulders. He broke the kiss, as his shirt fell to the floor.

"Padme, are you sure you're feeling up to this?" he asked.

"I feel fine," she replied, as she placed several kisses on his chest.

"You just had twins," he reminded.

"Yes I did and it's been several weeks since I've been allowed the pleasure of being with my very handsome, sexy husband," she paused, as he undid the cord of her robe and parted it, revealing a matching pair of red lace panties and a red lace bra.

"Force...you're beautiful," he uttered, as he captured her lips in his, kissing her hard and passionately. He pressed his hard body against hers, eliciting an excited moan from her throat, as he plundered her mouth. He broke the kiss long enough to sweep her into his arms, before their lips crashed together again. The passion burned hot and brightly between them as always. Their love burned hotter than any sun and brighter than any star, always, like a constant flame of eternity that could never be, nor ever would be extinguished...

* * *

Xalazar De'reux, the head of the very wealthy and notorious crime family was livid like he had never been before. His auburn hair was very short, militarily styled and he was well built for combat, like most Corellian elite. His wife, Anya, sat next to him. She was beautiful, but it was a cruel, cold beauty. Her flaxen white, blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and her light blue eyes were like orbs of ice. Next to her sat their youngest son, Zachius, who was twenty-four. He had his mother's coloring and was built like his father. Devan had been arrested days ago by those filthy Jedi and they had just come from his hearing. No one had ever arrested a De'reux and made the charges stick. They were known to always get away with anything they did. But not this time. The judge had blatantly refused their handsome payoff and sentenced Devan to twenty years in Coruscant's maximum security prison. She had been so snide to remark that they were lucky she had refrained from sending him to Kessel. As if that was supposed to appease them. Xalazar slammed his fist on the table angrily.

"That Jedi brat had something to do with this, I know he did," Xalazar swore. Zachius snorted.

"The All Mighty Chosen One speaks and they bow like insolent fools," the young man remarked.

"Darling, there are whispers that Skywalker's wife specifically asked Judge Annae to take Devan's case. That little tart conspired to make sure our son went to prison," Anya spoke cooly. Xalazar snarled.

"Then the Skywalker's have made some powerful enemies. Mark my words, they will pay for this," he said. Anya smirked.

"Of course they will, Xal, my darling. And I can't wait to put them in their place. The time will come to make them suffer," she smirked.

"But in the mean time, Devan is in prison!" Zachius exclaimed. Xal smirked evilly.

"For now, my son, for now," Xal said smugly, as the door to the conference room opened. Standing there was Garret Wells himself.

"Mr. De'reux, I understand you have an interesting proposition for me," he said, as he took his seat.

"How would you like to form a little...alliance of sorts," the De'reux patriarch began.

"Well, that would depend on what's in it for me," Wells answered.

"All the funding for your little Imperial Underground that you can imagine," Xal said. Garret was intrigued.

"And what would I have to do?" he asked skeptically.

"Get my son out of prison. The people you work for did it for you and they can do it for Devan. In exchange, you have all the resources of the De'reux Empire at your fingertips," Xal said.

"We all want the same things, Mr. Wells. To see the Jedi be exterminated and to reform the Republic into the Empire that it should be," Anya added. Garret smirked mirthfully.

"Well, then I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership. My superiors will be in contact soon," Garret said, as he stood. Xal shook his hand and smirked as he left.

"Yes...this is only the beginning. The Chosen One and his little wife will pay for crossing me..." he sneered evilly.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Anakin and Padme smiled at each other, as they stood outside the Organa residence.

"I can't believe we're actually able to do this. They're going to be so happy," Padme gushed.

"I know and I'm glad," he replied, as he looked at the tiny bundle in her arms. All five of their children were with their grandparents. Just two days ago, Anakin had been on his routine patrol in the slums of Coruscant when he found the baby in his arms. The baby had been abandoned by its mother in an alley, or so Anakin assumed. He took the baby to the Temple and had her checked out by Bant. It was determined that the baby's midichlorian count was not high enough to be trained as a Jedi one day. When they had cases like this, usually they found a nice orphanage for the child until it could be adopted. But this time, he already knew of two people that wanted a child. Two people who were already parents without children. And here they stood, as Bail answered the door.

"Anakin and Padme...what a surprise," Bail said.

"Hello Bail," Padme said, as he let them in.

"What a nice surprise. Is this one of your new little ones? Where's the other one?" Breha asked, as she peered at the baby, who had a patch of brown hair and brown eyes.

"No Breha, this little one isn't ours," Padme replied. Breha's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand," she said. Anakin cleared his throat.

"A few days ago, I found this little one abandoned in an alleyway. She needs a good home and we couldn't bare to take her to an orphanage, since her midichlorian count isn't high enough to be admitted the crechling. Padme and I couldn't think of two better candidates than the two of you to care for her," Anakin said. Breha, nor Bail, could speak.

"She's yours...if you want her," Padme replied, as she placed the little whimpered girl in Breha's arms. Tears streamed down the Queen's face, as she cradled the child.

"You...this means the galaxy to us. How will we ever show our thanks," Bail asked, fighting tears of his own.

"You can raise her together into a happy, healthy little girl. And you can bring her over often, so she can play with Jayden and Jenna. That will be more than enough thanks for us," Padme replied, as Anakin put his arm around her waist.

"She doesn't have a name yet, so you had better get busy on that," he said, with a smile, in which Bail returned.

"We'll get back to you on that. And we'll be setting up a play date for her and the twins soon," Bail said gratefully. Anakin and Padme nodded, leaving quietly, and allowing the new family to bond.

"Oh Bail...she's absolutely beautiful. What will we call her?" Breha asked, overwhelmed with emotion at the moment.

"She will be a beautiful little princess. We should call her Natalie, after our favorite flowers that grow in the palace gardens at home," Bail said.

"The ones you first presented to me when you were courting me. They are very beautiful, so it's the perfect name for her," Breha replied. The baby whimpered and Breha readied a bottle from the supplies Anakin and Padme had left. Together, Bail and Breha fed her and watched her drift to sleep. They kissed her tiny head.

"Sleep well, my little one. My little Natalie," Bail whispered to his new daughter...

The End...for now.

Special thanks to all who reviewed! This was such a fun story to write and I promise there is many more FD vignettes to come! I have not titled the next one as of yet, but I will begin soon, so be on the lookout for it!


End file.
